the end of naraku
by savor1988
Summary: i away feel naraku should kill around the band of seven season this one way i come up to kill off naraku see how around the band of seven is when naraku got his new powers and new body so feel should been the best time to kill of naraku this affer the band of seven season right around epi 127
1. Chapter 2

**this one way how I would kill off naraku . I away feel naraku should been kill off around the band of seven season . I feel that should has been the time when inuyasha finally defeat naraku once and for all . because this was when got his new powers . I feel like it should been the time when inuyasha took down naraku and destroy him for good . this is not go to be around the band of seven season . this is affer naraku has kagome kidnapping and when he kill kikyo or injured her . this star on epi 127 ' so I hope you enjoy this . I do not own inuyasha ' the story star now.**

* * *

**inuyasha sango and miroku are talk with them are kirara and shippo miroku say all of jewel shards are in the hands of naraku . inuyasha say koga still has two shards in his legs . sango say and there the one that keep kohaku alive . inuyasha say of cause '**

* * *

**she said if naraku success in make the shikon jewel whole again kohaku . he say don t worry sango we stop naraku . she say think you' he say believe me we find the remaining jewel shards before he dose .**

* * *

**she say yes your right inuyasha we will . miroku walk and say inuyasha sure I don t need to remind you but you need to be more careful with kagome make sure naraku capure her again . inuyasha say look I know all that already ok hey what are you eat over there shippo ?**

* * *

** he say what this remember those villager priest we save a while ago well give me some of their dried up food . sango take it from him and say oh brother no matter how many time we demon** **slayer warn them they never listen . shippo said what do you mean ? she say no kirara this dried up food is made out demons**

* * *

** she say no this dried up food is made out demons this is a high fade demon call yokai .**

* * *

** miroku ask is it safe to eat ? she say yes like this it is but if you put it in water and heat . he say you mean if you boil it . she say yes if you boil a new shironyudo is bron .**

* * *

**shippo say so it isnt really dead than ? she say it best if all of this is disopose . he say ow but it was darn tesked she say that why it sure a nusiawce .**

* * *

** inuyasha jump down and said look forget about dried up food the first thing we need to do is destroy naraku for good . he say we stop nakaku before he get the rest jewel shards . he said and the only way to do that is take out naraku . he say **_**if naraku get all the shards than he become even more powerful than before . he said so only way stop him is if we destroys naraku once and for all . sango say yes i agree we destroys naraku before he get anymore shards . miroku say your right we has stop naraku before he get the rest of the shards . he said the only way to that do is if we destroys naraku . inuyasha say yeah we has destroys naraku before get hands on the rest shards .**_

* * *

_**else where nakaku is talk with the demon from epi 127 and 128 nakaku ask has where the last shard the jewel ? demon tell him i can t find the last shard . nakaku said what do you mean ? he say i mean i can t find where the shard is . he say huh he say even i can t find remaining shard is . he say so you can t find where the last shard is . he say no i can t not find it your hard get find the last shard . he say find than i find the last jewel shard myself beside i move forwed with my master plan . he say heh with smile on him face '**_

* * *

_** later affer this everything that happen in epi 127 and 128 when inuyasha and kagome fight shironyudo that all happen affer that inuyasha and kagome return so this around epi 129 when they go to confront the demon this is where the story take off inuyasha and the other run off to fight inuyasha say let get to him before he get to us so he does get any to close the girls cave miroku say will the girl be safe**_

* * *

_** inuyasha say yeah I m sure of it . now come go get the demon . they go to where there demonic hole in the air they stop where it is miroku say demon should be come . inuyasha put his on the tetsusaga ready to fight a torndo come from sly the demon show up . sango say It a pig demon . the demon say I am the great chokyukal who are you ?**_

* * *

_** inuyasha say heh a pig demon this should be easy he take out tetsusaga . chokyukal say you want to challenge to me ? he say heh ' but something happen' inuyasha say huh he smell something and said that secnt . miroku feel something and say huh what '**_

* * *

_**sango say feel something the wind is blow . kagome say I feel a jewel shard near by . from out of nowhere a powerful torndo show up it naraku . he arrivals out of nowhere . inuyasha said naraku ' miroku say it naraku ' sango say naraku ' kagome say what he doing here ?**_

* * *

_**naraku say well inuyasha what a surprise to see all you out here.**_

* * *

_** inuyasha said naraku what are you doing here ? chokyukal say who are ? naraku say I don t have time to waste on the likes of you . he say how dare you talk to me that way . he attack naraku but naraku grad his weapon and throw him back . naraku sent out from his body tourdo full of miasma . that sent chokyukal fly and sent him away . he take chokyukal weapon**_

* * *

_** . inuyasha say naraku ' naraku put his barrer up and said I have to leave farwell he leave with miasma behind . inuyasha say naraku where you going ?**_

* * *

_**he say I be see you later . inuyasha say damn it , shippo say why was naraku here ' kagome say I don t know . miroku say inuyasha what do you think naraku up to ? inuyasha put the tetsusaga and say I don t know but let find out come let go . else koga is run with super seed and a tourdo behind him with his men follow him .**_

* * *

_** ginta say koga wait up . ahead of koga is one of naraku poison insects . he think to himself it one of naraku poison insect that must that naraku must be close by .**_


	2. Chapter 3

_**this is chapter 2 of the end of naraku I do not own inuyasha so anyway I hope you enjoy this**_

* * *

_**the insect is ahead koga think as he run ahead if naraku is near by than if I follow the insect it lead me to naraku the insect move ahead koga turn into a tornado and run ahead ginta said koga slow down hakkaku say koga wait else where sesshomaru with jaken and rin walk a long until sesshomaru stop and smell something he say huh he think to himself this secnt jaken ask lord sesshomaru is something the matter he say it naraku close by jaken say huh naraku sesshomaru think to himself naraku is near by else inuyasha and the other are move ahead with kagome on inuyasha back and miroku sango and shippo on kirara fly inuyasha say I smell him naraku is up ahead the poison insect show up sango say the poison insect kagome say that must mean that naraku up ahead miroku say inuyasha do you think we might be walk into a trap with the poison insect inuyasha say I don t know but the only way to find out is if we follow the poison insect so come let go inuyasha jump ahead with kagome on his back kirara fly ahead with the other as the insect move ahead else where to naraku is at with kagura kanna kohaku and hakudoushi naraku ask are all of them follow the poison insect she say yes they are follow just want naraku say good everything go as I plan kagura ask him just what is it you are naraku he say my plan is to get inuyasha the other koga and sesshomaru together so i could get them to fall into my trap she say huh he say you see it all part my plan heh naraku tell kagura bring hakudoushi to me she walk over to him with the baby naraku say hakudoshi there something I need you to do the baby say what it is naraku sent a stalke at the baby cut him in half kagura is shock and kohaku is to kanna walk over to one half of the baby and pick up it naraku grad the other one and give it to kagura he say kagura take this she ask why what for he say don t ask just do it she say find I do it he say good now take him and go she leave with him naraku say kanna is everything ready kanna say yes naraku say now to put my plan to destroy inuyasha and the other into action **_

* * *

_**sesshomaru fly in air with jaken on him jaken think lord sesshomaru see to be in a hurry that must that naraku is close sesshomaru think to himself naraku is close back to inuyasha and the other they are still poison insects inuyasha say I smell koga scent kagome say koga inuyasha say yeah miroku say inuyasha that koga pick naraku scent sango say than that mean naraku must be close by inuyasha say yeah come let get move back to where naraku naraku say everything is going as I plan heh kanna kanna walk over to naraku he say give me the baby she give him the half of the bady he say here take this give it to hakudoshi he give her chokyuka weapon she ask him what he go to do with the baby he say the reason why I took my heart out was it still want kikyo now that kikyo is dead i no long need It I m take it back in naraku put the half of the baby back inside of his body naraku have a sitr of power he say now on word with my plan he has the jewel in his hand he ball up his hand with the jewel a lot enery around him with evil smile on face and said heh else kagura is in a cave with one half of the bady behind she think I don t get it why did cut the baby than all of a sudden hakudoshi say kagura she say huh and turn around look to see the half of the baby grow up she say what happen he stand there naked and smile later inuyasha is run with kagome on his back behind sango miroku and shippo ride kirara kagome say look up ahead a tornado show up it koga inuyasha said koga miroku say it koga inuyasha stop kagome get off him koga say hey kagome say koga are here look for naraku too koga say yeah kirara land on the ground they get off her miroku say koga did you pick up on naraku secnt he say yeah I smell him and I follow the poison insects they lead me here ginta and hakkaku make it there ginta say we finally caught up hakkaku say yeah inuyasha say i can smell him naraku just up ahead koga say what are we wait come on **_**k****oga**_** take off and turn into a tornado ginta say koga wait then inuyasha say let go jump off and go ahead kagome say inuyasha miroku say come let follow them koga men ask uh can we get please get a ride else where kanna and kohaku walk with the poison insects behind them they meet with kagura kagura say kanna kohaku did naraku sent you she say yes where is hakudoshi he say i right here hakudoshi show up all up dress kanna give him the weapon that naraku give her she say here naraku want me to give this to you he take it kagura say now what kanna say now next fade naraku plan**_

* * *

_**koga run ahead in a tornado is inuyasha run behind him miroku and sango are ride on kirara with koga men kagome is fly on shippo who tranform ginta say think for let us ride with you hakkaku say yeah sango say oh it no problem ginta say kagome we are sorry if we made so you couldn t ride on here she say that it ok I m find with ride on shippo koga is still run ahead until he stop inuyasha stop as well shippo get down and kagome get off of him shippo turn back to nomal kirara come down they get off her kagome ask inuyasha is something the matter he say I smell something koga say I smell it to come over there sango say what is it inuyasha say it a demon all of a sudden the wind blow and a demon eye glow red**_


	3. Chapter 4

**This is chapter 3 of the end of naraku I do not own inuyasha now the story continue**

* * *

**miroku say I feel something come . sango say it a demon it come this way . the demon come out and attack inuyasha grad kagome and jump out of the way koga move out of the way fest the demon attack again the other inuyasha put down kagome he tell her stay here .**

* * *

**inuyasha jump right in front of demon he take out tetsusaiga and yell wind scar ' he hit the wind scar but the demon put a barrier up It block the wind scar .**

* * *

** he say huh a barrier ' the demon laugh and say your no match for me . Inuyasha say a barrier that mean naraku sent him . miroku say If he put a barrier that must mean he working for naraku . the demon attack inuyasha ' he move out the way .**

* * *

** koga say heh this demon my . kagome say koga ' koga attack demon with his super seed and try to kick him but the demon use claws . koga is knock back '**

* * *

** koga land on feets next to inuyasha ' the demon fire 3 powerful enery ball out his mouth at inuyasha and koga . they move out the way ' he fire another enery ball inuyasha use the wind scar it push back the enery ball . however the demon put up the barrier again it block again . koga say ok let me try ' koga turn into a tornade run around and try to kick the demon but he it block with the barrier.**

* * *

** koga say he stop my attack . the demon fire claws out on to inuyasha and koga . they move out sango get kirara go up in the air her throw hiraikotsu at the demon . she yell hiraikotsu but the demon knock it away sango caught it .**

* * *

** he fire a big enery blast ' sango fly kirara out of the way ' inuyasha jump up and koga go up in the air the blast the destroy everything in the way . kagome say that demon powerful '**

* * *

** miroku say ok I give it a shot ' miroku jump up in the air attack with his stuff but the demon barrier block him . miroku knock down he get up ' he say ok take this . he throw his suitress at the demon but he destroy them with claws . he say heh a weak human like you is no match for me .**

* * *

** miroku say really well let see about that . he go to use the wind tunnel but the poison insects show up . shippo say miroku stop the poison insects are here. miroku said damn ' koga say if the poison insect are here that mean he work for naraku . the demon say naraku told me that if I kill you all than I would get the jewel . **

* * *

**miroku said naraku must have promise him the sacred jewel . the demon say once I has the jewel I be even more powerful them I am now .**

* * *

**he fire big enery blasts at all of them . they all move out of the way ' inuyasha say so your work for naraku well than I just I going to take you out . the demon say you can t beat me . he fire two enery balls ' inuyasha fire the wind scar '**

* * *

**it push them back it about hit but the barrier come up again . inuyasha said damn it ' kagome said let me try ' she shoot her arrow but the demon knock the arrow back . **

* * *

** kagome he fire a enery blasts at her ' inuyasa yell kagome ' koga say kagome '**

* * *

** sango grad kagome and fly up on kirara she get on . sango ask kagome is she ok ' she say yes I m find think sango for me .**

* * *

**inuyasha say how dare you attack kagome wind scar . the barrier block it again ' koga run and said take this jump up attack with punch but demon barrier block his attack . he fall and land on on his feet . sango sent her hiraikotsu at him but his barrier stop it .**

* * *

** he fire his claws at them ' inuyasha jump up hit them with tetsusaiga ' koga move fest kirara move sango and kagome out of the way . miroku get out of the way ' the demon said you fools are no match for me . inuyasha attack him head on he jump up swing his sword ' he block with his claws' he swing again ' the demon block again ' he swing his sword '**

* * *

**the demon swing with his claws ' he swing again ' the demon block again ' inuyasha swing again ' he knock him down ' inuyasha land on his feets ' the demon say you are can t me . inuyasha say oh yeah ' he run up jump and swing tetsusaiga but the barrier come up again . he fall down ' inuyasha get back up**

* * *

** inuyasha yell wind scar ' he try the wind scar and once again it stop by the barrier . he say ugh damn it koga say it does matter how many we attack his barrier keep stop it . the demon said your attack don t work ' inuyasha think to himself damn it each time I attack his barrier keep block it there .**

* * *

** he think there must be some way I can get to him wait I have idea . he say kagome ' she say inuyasha what is ? inuyasha tell shoot his barrier with your arrow . she say huh ' he say just do it ' she say ok ' kagome fire her arrow again ' the demon put up his barrier to block .**

* * *

**kagome arrow break the barrier . the demon said huh what happen ? inuyasha say yes it work ' koga say the barrier gone ' miroku say kagome arrow broke barrier ' the demon say it doesn t matter I still the destroy you all . he fire hugh enery blast at him ' inuyasha say now backlash wave ' the backlash wave sent the demon attack back at him **

* * *

** the demon is destory by the backlash wave . shippo say the demon is gone ' kagome say the backlash wave work . sango say the demon has been destroy .**

* * *

** inuyasha put tetsusaiga back in and said heh it over ' miroku walk to him and said inuyasha ' he said miroku ' koga men run over to him and ask koga if he ok**

* * *

** he say yeah ' kirara land the ground kagome and sango get off . kagome ask inuyasha is he ok ' he say yeah I m find ' inuyasha say huh look it the poison insects . sango say huh the poison insect they leave . kagome say they are leave but why ?**

* * *

**inuyasha say I smell naraku just up ahead . koga say yeah let go ' koga run off ' giant say koga wait for us Inuyasha say come on kagome get on .**

* * *

** she say right and get on his back inuyasha jump off ' miroku say sango come let follow them . she say right**

* * *

** else where naraku is with kanna kagura kohaku and hakudosu . naraku say good ' kagura say what are you going to do now inuyasha and the other destroy the demon you sent affer them .**

* * *

** naraku say I m not worry because I knew inuyasha koga and the other destroy the demon . she say hu ' he say you see it all part my plan so let them come I ready for them**

* * *

** naraku say kanna is sesshomaru on his way ? kagura say sesshomaru ' kanna say he should be arrived soon . naraku say good now everything is go as I plan .**

* * *

** back to inuyasha and the other ' inuyasha run with kagome on his back with kirara and the other behind them as koga run ahead . kagome say I feel a jewel shard I think it kohaku **

* * *

** sango say kohaku ' kagome say yeah sure ' inuyasha say come on naraku up ahead . they all keep go until koga stop inuyasha stop behind him .**

* * *

** kagome get off ' kirara come down ' miroku sango and shippo come off ' koga men show up and said koga ' inuyasha say I smell it ' koga say yeah I smell it too .**

* * *

** shippo say huh ' kagome say I feel the sacred jewel and it come this way . miroku say I feel something . sango say yeah I feel it to it . all of a sudden naraku show up with kanna kagura kohaku and hakudosu .**

* * *

** inuyasha look at him and said naraku ' naraku say well inuyasha you finlay made it .**


	4. Chapter 5

**this is chapter 4 I do not own inuyasha**

* * *

**koga say naraku' miroku stand next sango' he say it naraku ' naraku stand there with a barrier around him and said you all finally arrival . inuyasha pull out the tetsusaiga and said naraku what are you do here ?naraku say i was hope you all made it . inuyasha say heh ' naraku say you see I knew you were all come. koga walk up and said so you knew then that we were come . naraku close his eyes smile and said yes I did it was all part my plan**

* * *

** inuyasha stand there look at naraku and said oh really then ' all sudden kagome said look up there and point at hakudosu . inuyasha look and said huh ' he look shock ' sango say that ' miroku say hakudosu . inuyasha say hakudosu ' kagome say it hakudosu ' everyones is shock ' hakudosu say well we meet again ' miroku say the last we hakudosu saw him he was only a baby . sango said yeah what happen to him how could he grow so quick .**

* * *

** koga look at hakudosu and ask who that ' kagome behind him said that hakudosu he one naraku incarnations but last time we saw him he was a baby . kagome think how he grow up so fest last time we saw him he was just a baby . naraku say you all came here look for me . inuyasha say yeah and now I going to destroy you here and now . naraku laugh and say ha ha ha that never happen your no match for me . **

* * *

** inuyasha say we see about that wind scar . the wind scar hit naraku barrier but it stop by the barrier . inuyasha say damn it . naraku say heh you can t break my barrier now demons attack .the battle begain the demons attack miroku go for the wind tunnel but the poison insects. sango say stop it the poison miroku stop insect inuyasha run slam his sword again the barrier but is push off affer he try he land on his feet hakudosu attack with weapon but inuyasha block with tetsusagia and push him off he jump in the air stalke with his sword but hakudosu block his weapon they fight.**

* * *

**koga run and jump attack naraku with a kick but the barrier block . naraku said koga your no match for me .**

* * *

** koga say oh yeah , the demons attack koga but koga fight back and destroy a few of the demons with kicks and punch . kagome shoot her arrow and some of the demons . miroku throw suitress at the demons and hits them with his stuff he destroy them . sango face kohaku sango call out and said kohaku ' kohaku say huh that woman again I see her before but I can t remember her.**

* * *

** naraku use his control over kohaku ' he say kohaku ' kohaku go down to one knee ' he say ugh ughh ' sango call out to kohaku and said kohaku ' she go closer to him but throw his weapon at her and attack sango . she block it with her hiraikotsu she again ' but kohaku attack again they keep fighting ' inuyasha and hakudosu are still fighting . inuyasha stalke with his sword and hakudosu stalke back with weapon each blow hit the other they lock together in a power stugger .**

* * *

**hakudosu jump up in the air affer inuyasha swing tetsusagia and fire a blast . inuyasha say wind scar ' their attack both hit at the sametime it a draw . inuyasha run and jump up in the air and attack hakudosu who his attack inuyasha stalke again . hakudosu block again '**

* * *

** miroku fight the demons kagura sent her dance of blades at him he move out of way . she sent more at him miroku block with his stuff . more demons attack koga come in and the destroy them with a kick . koga see kagura and say kagura ' she say koga long time no see . koga say heh I go to kill you .**

* * *

**koga run at her fast she sent her dance of blades . he move out with super seed and jump up attack with a punch but mess and hit the ground .**

* * *

** kagura jump up land on the ground and throw more blabe at him koga move up in air out of the way the blades .**

* * *

**kirara transform jump up and the destroy the demons . meanwhile sango and kohaku are fight ' he stalke at her ' sango block kohaku attack' sango said kohaku you got to remember . kohaku say heh ' he stalke again she block again '**

* * *

**inuyasha and hakudosu are still fight ' they are lock together and they stalke each other over and over again . inuyasha swing his sword hakudosu stalke with his weapon they both with a lots of energy around .**

* * *

**hakudosu jump up and send a energy ball at him inuyasha fire the wind scar both attack hit .**

* * *

** hakudosu attack with his weapon ' inuyasha block it with the tetsusagia push him back in the air . inuyasha jump up and swing his sword at hakudosu who block .**

* * *

**he stalke back inuyasha block him with his sword and stalke back . hakudosu block again they continued to fight .then all sudden naraku say heh now it time '**

* * *

** kohaku and sango are fightng then ' kohaku pull back ' sango say huh kohaku '**

* * *

**inuyasha and hakudosu stop fight ' kagura stop ' koga stop run and say heh ' the demons stop attack ' miroku say they stop '**

* * *

** shippo said they all stop kagome say why . naraku say I m sorry but I afraid I have to end this .**

* * *

**inuyasha say what that mean ? koga say hey ' naraku sent out miasma from his body through the barrier . **

* * *

**in the air everywhere around inuyasha and the other . inuyasha weaking and has his arm over mouth and say ugh damn ' kagome has hand over her mouth with her bow in the other . she said I can t breath '**

* * *

** miroku arm over his mouth say the miasma . shippo say I can t breath . sango put her mask on' kirara weaking .**

* * *

**koga say heh damn ' naraku say now demons attack ' **

* * *

**the demons attack sango use her hiraikotsu to destroy the demons kirara destroy them with one hand .**

* * *

** kagura sent blades at miroku who block with his stuff and one arm over his mouth . inuyasha say ugh ' hakudosu say now die inuyasha ' he about attack inuyasha with his wapean '**

* * *

**until from out of nowhere a blast fire . hakudosu jump out of the way ' the blast destroy all of the demons and blow the miasma away .**

* * *

**naraku look and say heh ' kagura look and say huh ' all sudden sesshomaru show up ' inuyasha look and say sesshomaru '**


	5. Chapter 4 the end of naraku

**I do not own inuyasha chapter 5**

* * *

**sesshomaru arrive everyone look on in shock. naraku say heh sesshomaru I see you finally a arrive with a smile on his face. sesshomaru say naraku. miroku say it sesshomaru . shippo say sesshomaru here . kagome say yeah she think he must be here affer naraku too.**

* * *

**koga think to himself it the mutt bother . kagura think sesshomaru here .**

* * *

** sesshomaru say inuyasha I see your here as well . inuyasha say what are you doing here ? sesshomaru say stay out my way I have business to take care of . naraku say do you mean with me .**

* * *

**he say I come to destroy you naraku . naraku say that will never happen . naraku sent out demons to attack the demons attack. sesshomaru sent out big blast at few of the demons with sword . inuyasha jump up and cut some of the demons half . kagome shoot her arrow destroy more demons .**

* * *

**kagura sent her blades at koga who out of the way jump and attack her he punch . but miss kagura she jump up and sent more blades . koga move fast out of the way and turn into a torunado in the air .**

* * *

** koga come out of the torunado with a kick . but kagura move out of the way koga hit the ground . she say your going to have to do better then**

* * *

**that koga. sango go affer kohaku sango jump up take out her sword and stalke with her sword and he block with his sword. she said kohaku he stalke back with his sword . sango block and said kohaku you got remember. she say kohaku ' as she push him back they stalke again she push him . kohaku attack again she block he throw his weapon at her . sango block again and said kohaku snap out .**

* * *

** she push him off he stalke again she block him. sango kick him off and kohaku go to attack until all sudden . sango said kohaku stop it me sango your sister . kohaku stop and hold his head . sango look at kohaku in shock ' **

* * *

**sango say kohaku . kohaku hold head and say sister . flashback of sango tell him he her one and only little bother end flashback. kohaku say sango. sango go to kohaku and say kohaku . then he throw his weapon at her. she move out the way and said kohaku. kohaku jump back from sango. sango try go affer kohaku but the demons come out and attack sango but kirara come and destroy some of the demons kohaku get away. sango say kohaku . the demons attack but sango destroy the demon with hiraikotsu and said get out of my way kirara come. she say kirara . sango get on kirara ride and destroy the other demon . sesshomaru say naraku your mine .**

* * *

** sesshomaru jump up with light speed attack naraku .sesshomaru stalke the barrier with his sword but is push back he land on his feet . naraku say you can t beat me sesshomaru .sesshomaru say we will see about that naraku. sesshomaru fire a powerful blast from tokijin it hit the barrier but the barrier block it . naraku say is that best you can do ?**

* * *

** meanwhite koga and kagura are still fighting ' koga turn into a torunade come out with a punch and hit the ground . kagura jump up and land on the ground ' kagura say heh you miss . koga say oh yeah well I going to take your head off . he run at her fast with super speed .**

* * *

** kagura said just go ahead and try . she say dance of the dragon . kagura sent out 3 big torunades at koga '**

* * *

** koga stop and see it come koga move out of the way in time kagura smile . koga say heh damn . kagome shoot her arrow at the demons destroy them . hakudoshi say that women sure a problem . he fire blast at kagome who look up and see the blast . kagome say ah . inuyasha come in and say kagome '**

* * *

** he grad her and jump out of the way before the blast hit . the blast destroy everything inuyasha hold kagome and ask if she ok ' she say yes ' sesshomaru attack naraku with a strong blast at the barrier naraku smile the blast hit the barrier but sesshomaru can t break the barrier . naraku laugh and said sesshomaru you can t break my barrier naraku smile .**

* * *

** sesshomaru sent a powerful blast at naraku but naraku sent back the blast at sesshomaru who block with his sword and jump up he stalke the barrier with tokijin but is push back he land on his feet . naraku say your no match for me sesshomaru . inuyasha say naraku '**

* * *

** he look up at inuyasha who come down swing the tetsusagia at naraku with everything he hit the barrier but inuyasha is push off . he say ugh damn it . naraku say heh it that all you got inuyasha ?**

* * *

**inuyasha said back to him oh yeah well take this wind scar . the wind scar hit the barrier he try to break the barrier but wind scar can t break barrier . he say damn, naraku say heh inuyasha you can t beat me . koga say oh yeah well why not give me a try .**

* * *

** koga run at him with his superspeed he turn into a torunade and jump out of the torunade with a kick that stalke the barrier with a of lot fcore behind the kick .**

* * *

** . however koga is push back . he land on his feet and think to himself damn I couldn t break the barrier . inuyasha say take this wind scar . he use the wind scar again but he can t break the barrier . naraku say is that the best you can do inuyasha ? he say you never defeat me . inuyasha say oh really wind scar '**

* * *

** he fire the wind scar once again but the wind scar still can t break the barrier . naraku say heh your wind scar can t break my barrier . inuyasha say damn it .**

* * *

**naraku I m going to destroy you just like I did kikyo . inuyasha get angry and has look on his face . naraku say you see inuyasha I going to kill you just like I kill kikyo .**

* * *

**inuyasha get in rage and yell why you bastard . he fire a powerful wind scar '**

* * *

**naraku has smile on his face. he hold out his hand and sent the blast back at inuyasha . miroku say he sent the wind scar back at him .**

* * *

** shippo jump on miroku shoulder and say it just like the last time flashback when inuyasha use the wind scar and naraku sent the wind scar back at everyone else end flashback .**

* * *

** shippo say remember naraku repell the wind scar back at mount hakurei . miroku say yes I know ' inuyasha run toward it and say take this naraku backlash wave .**

* * *

** he sent the backlash at him it hit the barrier but the backlash doesn t break the barrier . naraku smile . kagome say the backlash didn t work . koga say heh and think to himself no matter what naraku barrier won t break .**

* * *

**naraku say heh there nothing you can do to break the barrier . sango say than let me try . sango is ride on kriara with her hiraikotus .**

* * *

**she say take this hiraikotus. she throw hiraikotus at naraku. naraku say heh . hiraikotus hit the barrier but hiraikotus is sent back by the barrier . sango catch it ' naraku say heh you really think you can beat me with that ?**

* * *

**sesshomaru step up he power up tokijin and sent a hugh blast of enery at full power it hit the barrier but it doesn t break the barrier . naraku say none of you can break my barrier . inuyasha say oh yeah well let see about take this wind scar .**

* * *

**he try the wind scar one more time but the barrier doesn t break . naraku say that all you got inuyasha ? he say you keep do the samething over and over again .**

* * *

**naraku say and it doesn t work your no match for me . inuyasha say oh yeah maybe i try should something else . he hold up sword and turn tetsusagia red . kagome say inuyasha turn tetsusagia red . s**

* * *

**hippo say he turn tetsusagia red to break naraku . miroku say inuyasha is use the red tetsusagia to break the barrier .**

* * *

** naraku look and say heh , inuyasha say now die naraku wind scar . he fire wind scar with the red tetsusagia . the wind scar hit the barrier naraku look on as inuyasha try to break the barrier . inuyasha say ughh '**

* * *

**inuyasha use the red tetsusagia to break the barrier with everything he got and more . but even affer all that in the end he still can t break the barrier . naraku smile and say heh . inuyasha say what ?**

* * *

** everyone look in shock , kagome say the red tetsusagia couldn t break the barrier . sango say inuyasha didn t break the barrier . kagura think inuyasha couldn t break the barrier with the tetsusagia .**

* * *

**miroku say the red tetsusagia didn t work . koga think to himself not even the mutt with his sword can break naraku barrier . naraku say ha ha ha inuyasha you can not break my barrier even with tetsusagia .**

* * *

**he say face it inuyasha you never be able to defeat me .**

* * *

** inuyasha think to himself damn even with the red tetsusagia I still can t break naraku barrier . shippo say I don t understand he did it before why can t he do it now .**

* * *

** miroku say for one reason naraku powers grow stronger ever since mount hakurei . he say that why inuyasha can t break naraku barrier .**

* * *

**miroku say because naraku has become a lot stronger since mount hakurei that mean inuyasha can t break the barrier . naraku say it been fun but I have go . naraku star to leave ,**

* * *

** inuyasha say hey wait naraku this not over yet . sesshomaru say I will not let you get away from me naraku . koga say hey were do you think your going . koga run affer him '**

* * *

**miasma come out from naraku ' koga stop as naraku turn into a torunade full of miasma and leave . kagura fry in her feather '**

* * *

**she say kohaku get on ' kohaku get on kagura feather; sango see him and say kohaku ' she go affer him on kriara ' kohaku see her and say huh , kagura sent her blades at sango ' sango and kriara get out of the way '**

* * *

** sango look up as kagura and kohaku fly away . kohaku say heh and look down at sango ' sango say kohaku ' hakudoshi fly up in air ' kanna leave to ' they are all gone '**

* * *

**inuyasha think damn it naraku get away but more than that I wasn t able to break the barrier . inuyasha think even with the red tetsusagia I stlll couldn t break naraku barrier .**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own inuyasha this is chapter 6**

* * *

**_ inuyasha stand there look in the air. kagome yell inuyasha, he turn around and put tetsusagia as kagome run to him . ginta and hakkaku run up to koga . hakkaku say hey koga are you ok . koga turn head cross his arm and said i find. inuyasha look up air and stair the wind blow by his heir blow . later else where naraku is alone by himself with the almost full jewel he has a evil smile._**

* * *

**_naraku think to himself that soon his plan to the destroy inuyasha and the other compele. naraku think once I destroy them all I will has all the shards . naraku think then I find the last shards and the will be jewel complete . naraku think and then there be no one who can stop me. meanwhile outside kohaku is sit down alone. kohaku is think to himself about what happen with sango ._**

* * *

**_he think that women say she was my sister . kohaku has a flashback when he was fighting sango . he about attack sango. she say kohaku stop it me sango your sister . end of flashback ' he think when she said that something inside me snap It like I was remember something from my past. but what was it ? that women said her name was sango . I hear that name somewhere before. kanna come up from behind him and say kohaku'_**

* * *

**_he turn around see her and stand up. he said kanna what is ? she say naraku want to see us. he say I coming ' they walk off together ' later back to where inuyasha and the other are ._**

* * *

**_sesshomaru is leave ' jaken run and say lord sesshomaru wait for me . inuyasha say sesshomaru where are you going ? he turn around and said I going affer naraku . affer that sesshomaru leave jaken follow him . inuyasha stand there and watch him leave. koga think so inuyasha bother is affer naraku too . ginta say koga now what ? naraku is gone . koga say we are leave. hakkaku say you want us to gone koga ? he say yeah naraku gone so there no point in stay ._**

* * *

**_kagome say your leave koga . he say yeah' then all of sudden koga grad kagome hands and said don t worry kagome I be back once I destroy naraku . inuyasha come in break them up and stalke the ground with his claws . koga jump up and said see you later . he turn into torunade and run off koga men run behind him they are gone._**

* * *

**_ inuyasha said damn koga . miroku walk up and said now what naraku gone . sango said so is kohaku . inuyasha get up ' miroku say sango ' she say when I went affer him he left with kagura ._**

* * *

**_ inuyasha said don t worry sango we get back him from naraku . miroku say inuyasha is right sango . she say yes I know . sango think but when I fought kohaku he stop . I wonder what it mean ? it was like he was remember. maybe somehow I got though to him . sango look up in air and think kohaku. else where kagura is outside alone at night with no one around thinking to herself . she think I don t understand what happen to hakudosh ._**

* * *

**_ flashback to when naraku cut the baby in half . flashback she think why did he do that and what happen to the other half of the baby ? she think just what is naraku up to ?_**

* * *

**_ she think wait a min that it naraku must took the other half of the baby back into his body. but why and just what is naraku plan . kagura is thinking to herself alone . later else where koga is with his two men ginat and hakkaku . ginat say this task good. they are eats with the wolfs . the wolfs are eat the meat with ginat and hakkaku . koga is stand on the cniff and ask how the food '_**

* * *

**_ hakkaku say it good koga . ginat say you want some . koga say no I m find . koga look in air and think to himself . _**

* * *

**_koga think I couldn t get to naraku . koga think it because of his barrier . koga think no matter what naraku barrier wouldn t break . koga think his barrier protect him . koga think I need something. he think something that I can use against naraku barrier and can help me destroy naraku . koga look up in the air ._**

* * *

**_ meanwhile inuyasha and the other are together . inuyasha say damn it i couldn t break naraku barrier . inuyasha is stand up with arms cross . he said damn no matter what i couldn t break naraku barrier . he say even when i use the red tetsusagia i still couldn t naraku barrier . miroku stand up and said that because naraku powers grow stronger . miroku say ever since mount hakurei naraku become lot more stronger ._**

* * *

**_sango say yes ever since mount hakurei naraku powers grow ._**

* * *

**_ sango say we try everything but we couldn t break barrier naraku not even sesshomaru could break it ._**

* * *

**_ shippo say yeah when you use the red tetsusagia you couldn t barrier break naraku barrier. kagome say ever since mount hakurei naraku become stronger . inuyasha say yeah i know . kagome get up and say what do you think naraku up ?_**

* * *

**_ miroku say i don t know but what ever naraku up to can t be good see how has most of the shards. sango say yes and now naraku got stronger who know what he going to do now that almost all of the shards ?_**

* * *

**_ inuyasha say i just become stronger than him so i can break his barrier and defeat naraku once and for all ._**

* * *

**_ inuyasha think i have to become a lot stronger than i m now so i can become strong enough to break naraku barrier and crush him once and for all . inuyasha look up with serious looking on his face and ball up hand ._**

* * *

**_else where somewhere far away . someone is walk who had hard time stand up . she fall to one knee . who is this person ? it kikyo ' kikyo is still alive . she say ah ' kikyo pull herself up and keep walk . she injury ' kikyo keep walk with her sour collecting follow her ._**


End file.
